


ways and means; torn at the seams

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: Vamps AU [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, My bad on that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>getting close can be a bloody mouthful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ways and means; torn at the seams

Skye’s hungry.

Grant can tell.  He can see it in the purpling bags under her eyes.  In her slouch as she hugs her knees.

She’s not going to want to go out.  He doesn’t want to go out, either.  So that’s okay.  They can stay in, here in his apartment.  Where it’s safe and quiet.

But she’s hungry.

He isn’t.  He’s old.  He doesn’t need to feed every day like a newborn does.

And he certainly can’t just sit on his ass and wait for her to come to him.  She’s been withdrawn all day.  Quiet.  Sad.  It’s his responsibility to take care of her, even when she doesn’t ask.

He gently settles beside her on the couch.  “Hey,” he says. Brushes his fingers against her arm.  She doesn’t flinch or pull away.  So that’s good.  That’s a good sign.  “Do you want dinner?”

She nods.

“I’ve got bags in the fridge,” he says.  “Do you want me to warm one up?”

She wrinkles her nose.

He swallows. “I could go get someone,” he says.  “Someone in the building, I mean.  If you want.”

She lifts her head from her knees.  Stares.  “You said we couldn’t do that.”

“I-” He blinks.  “I lied.”

“I don’t want you to leave me,” she says.

“It would just be for a minute,” he says.  “I’ll just go across the hall.”

She shakes her head.  “No,” she says.  And that’s that.  “I’ll- You can heat up a bag, if that’s okay.”

He brushes her hair out of her face.  Tucks it behind her ears.  “Anything, okay?”

He hates this.  He hates that this is his fault.  If he had just been smarter, more protective-

“Stop,” Skye says.  “You’re making that sad face again.”

He softens.  “Skye-”

“I don’t want to feel sad,” she says.  “But I don’t think I can stop, yet.  But you have to be better.  Please.”

He nods.  “Okay,” he says.  “Okay.  I’ll do whatever you want.”

She uncurls her legs.  Leans back into the couch.  “Can you hold me for a minute?”

“Of course,” he says.

She moves onto his lap.  Wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

It’s been like this all day.  That’s okay.  He doesn’t mind.  He’ll never mind.

“We could order takeout,” he says.  “And then the delivery guy will show up, and-”

“No,” Skye says.  “No live people.  People die.”

He presses his lips against her hair.  “Right.  Right.  Sorry.”

“I’m so hungry,” she says.

“I know.”

“I’m so scared,” she says, more softly.

“I know,” he repeats.  “But you don’t have to be.”

“I’m trying,” she says.

“It’s okay,” he promises.  Strokes her hair.  “It’s okay.  It’s okay, I’m here.”

 

 

“You are,” Skye says.  She shifts in his arms.  Presses her lips to his neck.

He feels a sharp pressure against his skin.  “Skye-”

“You smell good,” she says.  “You always smell so good.”

He winces as she sinks her teeth into him.  He’s not going to push her off.  She’s young.  She’s his Skye.  She can do whatever she wants to him.  “Okay,” he says.  Moves his hands from her hair to her back.  He’s just going to hold her.  It’s okay.  “That’s good, Skye. That’s a good place to bite.”

“Mf,” she says.  She pulls her mouth back.  He can feel her breath (a habit she hasn’t broken.  His blood is beading.  “Can I?”

“Of course,” he says.  “Go ahead.”

She presses her lips back to his neck and sucks.

He sucks in air (habit. It’s just habit.)  It feels...  He feels-

She brushes her tongue against him.

“Skye,” he says.  Hopes she can’t hear the strain in his voice.  “I think I should make you dinner.”

“Soon,” she says.  “Please.  I want to- I can’t hurt you, right?”

“No,” he says.  “You’ll never hurt me.”

“And I want to bite,” she says.  “It feels so good to bite things, Grant.”

He shuts his eyes.  “I know.”

“One more?” she says.

“Yeah,” he says. “Go ahead.”

If this makes her feel better, he’ll take it.  If it makes her happy to bleed him.  He doesn’t care.  She’s just a baby vampire.  He’s barely given her time to learn.

He might as well be her training dummy.  He’s certain he deserves it.

He just needs to control himself.

 

 

Her mouth is on him again.  At a higher point on his neck.

He lets out a small noise.  “No, Skye,” he says.

She pulls back, fear crossing her features.  Her eyes have darkened over.  Her lips are stained.

He tries to smile at her.  He’s not sure he can.

He frees one of his hands.  Presses his index finger to his jugular.  “Here,” he says.  “There’s more right here.”

“Oh,” Skye says, and she sounds terribly far away.  “You’re not- You don’t want me to stop?”

He does.  He doesn’t.  He does because it feels so good.  Too good.  And she’s just a newborn.  She’s too young and too scared and he absolutely can’t touch her.

“It’s okay,” he says.  “Go ahead.”

She moves in slowly.  More careful than before.  She noses him, with a sense of caution he immediately regrets.

“You can’t hurt me,” he says.  “You won’t hurt me.  You’re good.  You’re okay.”

She kisses his neck.  It’s not a preparation for a bite.  It’s a kiss.  Even he knows that.

He doesn’t stop her.  He keeps his hand steadily on the center of her back.

“Do I-” She sounds frightened.  “Do I really want you?”

“What do you mean?” he says.

“You’re my maker,” she says.  “Did I- I’m in control. Right?”

“Complete control,” he says.  “You can do whatever you want.”

“You,” she says.  “I want you.”

Oh no.  “Skye-”

She bites him.  Much faster, much harder this time.

He moans without meaning to.  Shit.

She doesn’t stop.  He hopes she didn’t notice.

She drinks more confidently, this time.  And he’s proud of her for that.

“Good,” he says.  “Just like that.  You’re doing great.”

She lets out a noise of delight.

He feels it in every part of him.  But he says nothing.  He does nothing.  “See?” he says.  “You can do this.  You can feed just fine.”

Her hands grab his hair.  She’s holding him steady.  She might take too much.  But it’s okay.  He’ll be fine.

She pulls back with a strange, slurping sound.  Tosses her hair out of her face with the flick of her head.

He doesn’t like the look on her face.  It’s too- It’s not-

It wants him.  He can see his reflection in her eyes.  “Don’t,” he says.

She pulls him in by the hair and kisses him.

 

 

Something is caught in his throat.

It’s a scream.

No, it’s a growl.

No.  It’s doubt.

He doesn’t know.  He’s not sure.  His hands got tangled in her hair somehow.  His mouth is moving along hers.  She’s so small and soft.  And she tastes sickly.  Not like copper.  It loses that taste.

Because he’s not a living human.  He’s a vampire. And she tastes like his blood.

It’s a growl.  It’s a growl.

He swallows it.

He swallows the taste of her lips and his body and the guilt in the pit of his stomach.

In the back of his mind.

In the way he’s holding her.

This isn’t why he made her.  This isn’t what he wanted.  He’ll never take anything from her.  Not even once.

And if he does this now, she’ll never be sure.

They can’t.  They can’t.

“Skye,” he says.

She pulls back.  “I-”

“I don’t think it’s right,” he says.  “I- I like you a lot-” It’s more than that. He knows it is. “But Skye-”

 

 

He watches her wipe her mouth on the back of her hand.  “I want you.”

He lightly tugs at the wispy hairs on the nape of her neck.  “You said something to me.  The first night we were together.”

“I said a lot of things.”

“I know,” he says.  Almost smiles.  Doesn’t.  “But you asked me, angrily, if this was ‘some kind of ‘bride’ bullshit.’”

She shifts in his lap.  “Grant-”

“And then last night, you met someone that wanted that,” Grant says.  “And you learned, sooner than I ever wanted you to know, that our world is really... dark.  And disgusting.  And messy.  And that I can’t protect you from it.”

“You did,” she says.  Cups her hands around his face.  “Grant, you saved me.”

“I can’t do this,” he says.  “Not to you.  Not so soon.”

She blinks.  “Are you asking me to take it slow?”

“Something like that,” he says, quietly.  “You can still drink from me, of course, but-”

“I can’t kiss you,” she says.

“Not yet,” he says.  “Not until you get your footing.”

“I’m an adult, you know,” she says.  “I can-”

“You’re not an adult,” he says.  “You’re a baby vampire.  And I have to take care of you.  Not have sex with you.”

She breaks eye contact.  “But,” she says.  “You do want to have sex with me.”

“Eventually,” he says.  “When I know we’ll be okay.”

“We are okay,” she says.

“Please,” he says.  “I want to be with you. But not yet.”

“Are you honestly giving me a ‘for your own good?’ speech?” Skye asks.  There’s a hint of sadness in her voice that tugs at him.

“Would you believe it’s a specialty of mine?” he asks.

She slowly smiles at her knees.  “Maybe.”

“There’s no rushing this,” he says.  “We have literally forever.”

“If you push me away a lot,” Skye says.  “I might not always come back.”

“I’m not pushing you away,” he says.  “I want you right here.”

“But not naked in your bed,” she says.

“Unless you want to sleep naked,” he says.  “I won’t touch you.”

She makes a noise that’s not entirely a laugh.  “Is it weird that I believe you?” she says. “I normally wouldn’t believe anyone that said that.”

“I’m glad you believe me,” he says.  “All I want is for you to have a safe place to live.”

Skye nibbles her lip.  “I think I’d like that too.”

 

 

He leans forward and kisses her on the forehead.  “Okay,” he says.  “A safe home.  Let’s start with that.”

She eyes his neck. “You’re already healed,” she says.

“I know,” he says.

“Last night was slower,” she says.  “I thought you were really dead, for a second.”

“It was a much bigger injury,” he says.  “But I’m okay.”

 

 

She nods.  Slowly.  “You taste good,” she says.  Softly.  Awkwardly. 

“Thank you,” he says.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Nope,” he says. He means it.  “I’m perfectly fine.”

She brushes her hair back from her neck.  “Do you want to make it even?”

“No,” he says, too quickly.  Places his hand against her neck.  “That’s not what this is about.”  No sharing. Not now.  Not yet.  Absolutely not.

“Are you sure?” she says.

“Positive,” he replies.

She swallows.  “Maybe we could... order takeout.”

“Okay,” he says.  “Of course.  If you want.”

“I do,” she says.  “I’m still hungry.”

“You’re insatiable,” he teases.  Just to test the waters.  Just to see.

She shakes out her hair.  Tosses her head back.  “I’m a baaaby,” she replies.  It’s the happiest he’s heard her since-

It doesn’t matter.  He’s helping.  He’s fixing it!

“You’re my baby,” he says.  “My progeny.”

“Baby romantically?” she asks.

“Maybe,” he says.

“Maybe’s good,” she replies.  “Maybe is a good answer.”


End file.
